


No answers

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, One Night Stands, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Some cases really are strange for a New York cop.





	No answers

 

This case had started strange and became stranger every day.

The body of their John Doe was strange, from the tattoo on the head to the incision on the belly, the murder suspect was strange , a black guy with a tattoo on the same place, not the same tattoo but the same method ....and then the Pentagon had called !!

If the team sent by the Pentagon was really some detectives, Carrie was a Venezuelan fortune teller! But whatever strange drugs the guy they caught together had taken, he was definitely a murderous jerk, since they caught him with a second body, killed in the exact same sordid way.

Carrie still has questions, which apparently won’t find answers. She tried to subtly extract them from one of them, but it really didn’t give the results she wished for.

Not that she was complaining, stuffing half her fist in her mouth to stop herself from being heard outside the locker room. She probably looked a mess, dishevelled, lips bitten, pants around her knees, no need for someone to hear, enter and see her like that. Between her thighs, Vala slips another finger into Carrie and smirks against her flesh and Carrie wails.


End file.
